Serie de drables humoristicos
by Illuminati Fanfiction
Summary: Como dice el titulo, serie de drables de tono humoristico que no tienen que ver nada entre si
1. Felicidad vs Línea

**Felicidad vs línea**

Cumpleaños. La fecha más importante del año para toda persona. El día en que se celebra la llegada al mundo. Una fiesta en la cual celebras junto a tus seres más queridos. Y ese día, dieciséis de abril, había llegado para Issei Hyodo.

Nos encontramos en la casa… bueno, más bien la mansión del matrimonio Hyodo. En dicha fiesta se encontraban tanto los padres de Issei, como sus novias, los padres de estas y sus amigos.

La celebración había comenzado temprano, justo después de que el sol se ocultara en el horizonte y el cielo de la noche ocupara su lugar, con el firmamento y la luna iluminando. Era el momento en el cual todos habían podido coincidir, pues habían terminado la jornada laboral y estudiantil.

En el salón principal de la mansión, todos estaban sentados en una enorme mesa rectangular, bastante larga para albergar a todos los presentes. Cualquiera diría que habría problemas de comunicación, pero no se daba el caso ya que todos podían escucharse sin problemas gracias a la gran acústica de la sala.

Issei se encontraba de lo más feliz al estar rodeado de las personas que más les importaba. Poco importaba ahora el resto del mundo… solo importaba aquel momento. Fue entonces que, en el clímax de la fiesta, llegó el momento cumbre… la enorme tarta de cumpleaños.

Ahhh la tarta de cumpleaños. ¿A quién no le encanta? De chocolate o nata o turrón o a saber, pues para gusto los colores. Lo importante es que no había nadie a quien no le gustara. Esta tarta era inmensa, la más grande que el Peón Gremory hubiera visto en su vida. Y no era para menos al recordar el número de personas presentes. Issei, como cumpleañero que era, sopló las velas que indicaban su edad y los aplausos y cánticos no tardaron en escucharse. Y justo después vino el momento crítico… ¡repartirla!

Aquí es donde se notaba la principal diferencia entre hombres y mujeres respecto a su amor corporal… el amor por su propio cuerpo… Kiba, Gasper, Issei, su padre, Zeoticus, etc., no tuvieron reparos en coger enormes trozos de la tarta. Que poco nos importa a los hombres eso de engordar… sobre todo si tienes el maravilloso metabolismo de comer y comer sin engordar.

Mientras tanto, las chicas miraban con mucha envidia a los varones de la sala. Ellas no podían comer tanto como gustasen, pues debían cuidar sus figuras. Aunque había un dato muy curioso. Como demonios, su supuesto metabolismo debía permitirles comer hasta reventar y no engordar… pero no era el caso. Que se lo digan sino a Sona Sitri... ¡venga hombre, la demonio usa gafas! ¡GAFAS! Pero no es momento para discutir sobre ello. Volvamos al tema.

Issei, aun sin poder disfrutar de su enorme trozo de tarta, y mirando con envidia como sus amigos disfrutaban enormemente de sus respectivos trozos, observó a sus novias, listo para repartir. Dado que Rías estaba a su lado, ella era la primera. La pelirroja sonrió con toda su elegancia aristocrática, aunque por dentro se encontraba de lo más nerviosa.

-¿Cuánto quieres? - preguntó amablemente el castaño.

-Yo… algo así… -

Con su dedo dibujó un triángulo de lo más fino, sorprendiendo enormemente a Issei.

-¿Tan poco? -

-S-si… es que no me apetece mucho jejeje. -

Asintiendo lentamente, cortó un trozo ridículamente pequeño y lo puso en el plato, pasándolo a su ama. Pero más le sorprendió como ver que las demás pedían trozos igual de pequeños… o incluso más. Pero poco le importó al ver que por fin había terminado y pudo disfrutar de su trozo, llorando al primer mordisco por su gran deliciosidad.

El tiempo siguió pasando y los varones se comían más y más trozos según terminaban el anterior, halagando a las cocineras. Una vez hubo terminado la fiesta, cada cual fue a dormir a su respectiva cama.

No pasaron muchas horas hasta que Rias Gremory se despertó. La verdad es que la pelirroja apenas si había podido dormir. Se incorporó en la cama, observando a su novio en el centro y varias de las novias durmiendo a su alrededor. Intentando no hacer ruido ni despertar a nadie, se puso un camisón encima, unas bragas, y bajó hasta la cocina. Abrió el enorme frigorífico en el cual habían guardado el resto de la tarta, que no era precisamente poco.

-Solo comeré un poquito… sí… solo un poquito… - murmuró intentando auto convencerse.

No podía negar que la tarta estaba deliciosa y se había quedado con las ganas de comer más y más, pero debía guardar su figura. No hacía mucho que había comido más dulces, así que no podía comer más o perdería su envidiable figura.

Usando su magia, sacó la tarta del frigorífico, colocándola sobre la mesa.

-... solo un poquitín… -

Estiró su dedo, lo pasó por la tarta, y se lo llevó a la boca, gimiendo de disfrute.

-... solo un poco más… -

Y así, poco a poco, Rias Gremory fue comiendo y más y más hasta que…

-¡Jajajaja! -

Riendo como una loca, se tiró encima de la tarta, dando vueltas mientras comía y comía. No se dio cuenta del momento en el que el resto de chicas habían llegado a la cocina e imitaban a la líder Gremory, pues habían caído en la tentación como momentos antes lo había hecho ella.

Issei se despertó al no notar el cuerpo de ninguna de sus novias. Frunciendo el ceño desconcertado, abandonó su habitación y bajó a la cocina al escuchar risas. Después de todo, no necesitaba luz para ver. Y lo que se encontró le impacto y desconcertó más que cualquier otra cosa antes…

Sus novias… riendo como locas… dando vueltas encima de lo que quedaba de la tarta… comiendo y comiendo como si no hubiera mañana… pringadas hasta arriba de dicha tarta...

-Si tanto les había gustado… que hubieran pedido un poco más. - susurró el castaño al tiempo que se daba la vuelta para volver a dormir, no sin antes quedarse con aquella imagen mental.

* * *

 **Firma**

 **El enamorado**

Moraleja: " _Disfruta de la vida y manda a la mierda a la línea… ¡coño, me ha rimado XD!"_


	2. Cuidar las palabras

**Cuidar las palabras**

Los demonios sabían que habían sido derrotados. A pesar de vencer a los Cerberos que Kokabiel había traído desde el Reino del Dios Hades, de haber destruido la espada forjada por Galilei, de humillar al exorcista pirado… su principal enemigo seguía en pie.

Kokabiel estaba flotando en el aire, sonriendo arrogante, pues ningún ataque había podido siquiera hacerle el más mínimo daño. Ni siquiera la esfera de Poder de la Destrucción, aumentado con los Boost de la Boosted Gear, de Rias Gremory había podido hacerle el más mínimo daño.

Él era un ser que se había enfrentado a su viejo, el Dios Bíblico, y había salido vivito y coleando. Era su mayor hazaña… aunque siempre se le olvidaba mencionar que no fue solo y que también lo enfrentaron los Reyes Demonios. Vamos, eso fue un despropósito en el cual el participó, lanzó un par de ataques, y luego salió huyendo sin que nadie lo notara, ganándose así su fama sin haber hecho casi nada… pero eso nadie lo sabría jamás… ¡Se lo llevaría a la tumba!

Todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca. Destruiría a los Gremory, provocaría la ira de Sirzechs y ale, una nueva Gran Guerra. En verdad se había basado en los hechos de la Primera Guerra Mundial. Te cargas a alguien muy importante y bam, nueva guerra. Pero a pesar de todo, no contaba con un detalle.

Atravesando el cielo envuelto en su armadura blanca, cruzándose de brazos con toda su arrogancia, el Dragon Blanco hacia acto de presencia. Sabía que Azazel le había enviado. Su hermano era un puto gandul que ni siquiera se presentó cuando fueron a luchar contra Dios, Miguel y compañía, pues según el propio Azazel; _'nah, como que no me entran ganas de morir aún'._ En parte tuvo razón, pues varios hermanos murieron. Pero eso es agua pasada.

-Dragón Blanco, ¿te ha enviado Azazel? – cuestionó el caído.

-Así es. Me ha ordenado detenerte y llevarte de vuelta. -

-Oh vamos. ¿No podrías dejarme matar a esa pelirroja y su grupo de niñatos? -

-Lo lamento pero… -

-¡Venga ya! ¡Estas planeando traicionar a Azazel! Te oi hablar con Katarea. Yo mantendré tu secreto si me dejas matarles. Además, sé que te encantaría luchar en una nueva Gran Guerra. -

El Blanco sopesó su propuesta, sonriendo contento bajo su casco.

-Bien. Estoy de acuerdo. Adelante. -

Kokabiel sonrió satisfecho mientras bajaba al suelo y apuntaba una lanza de luz a Rias Gremory ante la mirada horrorizada de sus siervos.

-¡¿Pero qué haces?! – exclamó furioso el Blanco.

-¿? ¿Pero a ti que te pasa? ¿Acaso no estabas de acuerdo? -

-Sí, lo estoy, pero si quieres matarlos uno a uno, no empieces por la que está más buena. Fíjate en esos melones, o en esa cintura, o en ese trasero, ¡o en esas piernas! En todo caso cárgate a la loli subdesarrollada. – Señaló a Koneko – Esa sí que no es ningún desperdicio. No tiene nada atrayente… bueno, quizás si para los lolicones enfermos. Ellos seguro estarían en el cielo ante tan poca cosa.

La peli platina se puso tiesa de pronto y poco después su cuerpo comenzó a temblar mientras una sed de sangre que Kokabiel no podía comparar surgía del cuerpo de la Torre Gremory. Su cabello ocultó sus ojos durante un instante para justo después mostrar unos ojos rojos que dejaban en vergüenza los del propio Kokabiel.

El Blanco no supo cuando pasó, pero en apenas un instante Koneko estaba frente a él. La joven adolescente había reunido todo su poder como Torre, golpeando con la punta de su calzado la entrepierna del poderoso Dragón. La armadura se rompió como si fuera un cristal tan delgado como un cabello, y lo siguiente que todo el mundo escuchó fue como dos huevos se rompían… bueno, más bien como si dos huevos reventaran de no buen modo precisamente.

Las muecas de dolor de los varones presentes no tenían precio, pues a pesar de no haber sido ellos los golpeados, entendían el profundo dolor. ¡No había nada más doloroso que una buena patada en ambos cojones! Por su parte, incluso las chicas hicieron una mueca de dolor.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! -

El grito afeminado del Dragón Blanco provocó que todos tuvieran que taparse los oídos. Sin duda alguna, fuera quien fuera el portador de Albion, acababa de quedarse sin descendencia y con una voz de pito para el resto de su vida.

-Joder con la puta loli tablaplanchar. – murmuró Kokabiel aterrado.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de su error, pues su cuerpo tuvo un escalofrió de puro terror. Jamás en su vida había sentido tanto miedo como cuando vio los ojos rojos de la peli platino. Un instante después sufría el mismo nivel de dolor que el Blanco.

Rias Gremory y el resto de sus siervos vieron con terror y respeto a la loli del grupo. Sin duda alguna, ahora Koneko Toujou era el miembro más poderoso del equipo luego de derrotar al Dragón Blanco y a Kokabiel.

Pocos segundos después Sona Sitri hizo acto de presencia con su grupo luego de notar como su enemigo ya no era peligroso. Su asombro no cabía en si al ver al Dragón Blanco y Kokabiel en el suelo, hechos ovillos, con las manos en sus destrozadas entrepiernas y llorando a moco tendido. Desvió su vista a su amiga y los siervos de esta, que aún estaban en el suelo observando maravillados a la Torre Gremory. Incluso la exorcista Xenovia hacia reverencias hacia la loli.

-¿Deberíamos preguntar? – murmuró Tsubaki en su oído.

-… creo que mejor que no lo hagamos… -

* * *

 **Firma**

 **El enamorado**

Moraleja: " _Tened cuidado con lo que digáis sobre una mujer, pues aunque penséis que es un halago… os podéis llevar un buen tortazo"_


	3. Volver al presente

**Título: Regreso al presente**

Issei se encontraba frente a Azazel totalmente asombrado y emocionado. El caído se encontraba cruzado de brazos, con su típica sonrisa y apoyado en el famoso coche DeLorean DMC-12. Alguno dirá, ¿qué tiene de famoso ese coche? Uno de primero te respondería que eres un puto inculto de mierda, y luego te explicaría que ese coche es la insignia más conocida de la famosa y maravillosa saga de _'Regreso al Futuro', 'Volver al Futuro'_ o _'Back to the Future'._

La famosa máquina del tiempo. Quizás la más famosa máquina del tiempo. Pero no nos centremos en eso. Issei, que era fan de las sagas de ciencia ficción, pegó un chillido de fangirl mientras observaba el coche desde todos sus posibles ángulos, con sus ojos brillantes.

\- ¡¿De dónde lo has sacado?! ¡Es una réplica asombrosa! – interrogó el joven.

\- ¿Sacado? ¿Replica? Mocoso, esta maravilla la he construido yo mismo. – respondió el caído hinchando su pecho de orgullo.

\- ¡Bromeas! -

-No, es más… ¡esta es una verdadera máquina del tiempo! -

Al no escuchar nada, Azazel abrió sus ojos. Esperaba encontrarse a su pupilo mirándole con completa adoración, pero se desilusiono al ver que el joven le miraba aburrido.

\- Por favor Azazel, todo el mundo sabe que no se puede viajar en el tiempo. -

\- Oh, ahí te equivocas, mi pervertido amigo. Es POSIBLE viajar en el tiempo. -

\- ¡No jodas! -

-Para nada. Hay técnicas que permiten viajar en el tiempo. Kuroka domina el espacio, pero está muy lejos de dominar el tiempo. Pero bueno, yo he aplicado esos conocimientos a esta maravillosa máquina. Así que, ¿quieres viajar conmigo en el tiempo? – sonrió mientras se montaba en el asiento del piloto.

\- ¡Si! ¡Por Satán que sí! -

Se subió al asiento del copiloto y observó mejor el vehículo. Era exactamente igual al de la película. Incluso tenía un Condensador de Flujo.

\- Bien… ¡vámonos hacia el futuro! -

\- Em, esto, ¿a qué momento exactamente? -

\- A diez años. -

Dicho esto aceleró hasta alcanzar los ciento cuarenta kilómetros hora, momento en el que el coche viajó a través del continuo espacio-tiempo como en la mismísima película, dejando dos huellas ardientes en el suelo.

Con un estallido, ambos llegaron a diez años en el futuro, deteniendo el vehículo y observando a su alrededor. El lugar apenas y había cambiado en esos diez años.

\- Pse, pensaba que habría algo mejor. – Chasqueó la lengua el caído – Venga, veamos que nos encontramos. -

Bajaron del coche, echaron el seguro, y comenzaron a caminar por la ciudad. Kuoh apenas y había cambiado. Algunos nuevos edificios, otros que ya no estaban, pero poco más. Ni coches voladores ni _'Tiburón 12'_ ni monopatines planeadores.

\- Que desilusión. Tendríamos que haber viajado más lejos. – comentó Issei.

\- Seee, tienes razón. Volvamos a… -

Pero se detuvo al sentir un aura conocida. Era imposible equivocarse.

\- ¿Profesor? -

\- Dime, ¿te gustaría ver a tu yo del futuro? -

\- Pero, ¿eso no cambiaría nuestro presente? -

\- Nah. Escucha, el pasado no puede ser cambiado. Ni aunque el mismísimo Shiva fuera al pasado a matarte, no tendría éxito. Es una ley inquebrantable del continuo espacio-tiempo. Y respecto al futuro, bueno, este en el que estamos es producto de las acciones del presente desde el cual hemos llegado aquí, así que en todo caso, si algo te hiciera cambiar, solo crearíamos un nuevo universo paralelo. Nada de lo que preocuparse. -

A pesar de que Azazel restó importancia al asunto, a Issei le alertó un poco eso de crear un nuevo universo. Ambos caminaron hasta llegar a un pequeño puente en el cual podían ver a un tipo cercano a los treinta, cuyo aspecto uno podía confundir con un vagabundo, mientras se masturbaba viendo unas fotos.

\- ¿Issei? – preguntó Azazel en voz alta, sorprendiendo al otro hombre.

Este se guardó rápidamente su cosa y se volvió hacia el dúo. Issei no pudo evitar chillar de terror mientras Azazel boqueaba sorprendido. Frente a ellos estaba Issei, bueno, su versión futura. Pero ese no era el aspecto que un siervo de la Casa Gremory, un Héroe de las Tres Facciones y el Sekiryuutei debiera tener. No, ni nada más lejos.

\- ¿Qué coño…? ¡¿Cómo demonios he acabado así?! – exclamó el pervertido joven señalando al pervertido adulto.

\- Todo esto tiene fácil solución. – Habló el Issei adulto – Verás… es un poco embarazoso… - comenzó a rascarse la piojosa cabeza.

Azazel observó detenidamente las fotos, sorprendiéndose al ver que se trataban de las actuales novias/pretendientes de su pupilo joven.

\- ¿Por qué estabas meneándote la cosa mientras mirabas las fotos? Si las tienes en casa. -

\- Bueno… ahí está el problema… me abandonaron hace como cinco años. -

\- ¡Hostia puta! – chilló el más joven.

\- ¿Cómo es eso posible? – investigó Azazel.

\- Bueno… porque no me las tiré. -

Y se produjo varios segundos de completo silencio.

\- ¿P-perdona? – preguntó el caído.

\- Que no me las tiré. -

-… estas de coña… -

\- No. Siempre me avergonzaba cuando estaba a punto de llegar a más, y hablo de no solo verlas desnudas o tocas sus pechos. -

\- Esto es vergonzoso. -

\- Lo sé. El problema es que se hartaron de que yo no llegara a más que al final acabaron dejándome… y las entiendo… -

\- No… NO… ¡NOOO! ¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER POSIBLE! – Gritó el Issei joven arrancándose los pelos - ¡ME NIEGO! -

\- Esto tiene fácil solución… al menos para ti. – intentó tranquilizar Azazel.

\- ¿Y eso? -

\- Fácil. Volvemos al pasado, te doy un potente afrodisiaco, te tiras a tus novias y ale, asunto solucionado. -

El joven, al ver las esperanzas renacer, se puso a bailar de pura alegría.

\- ¿Y yo que? – preguntó el Issei adulto.

-Tío, si tienes dinero paga a una puta para que te viole pase lo que pase… o yo que sé. – dicho esto comenzaron a marcharse – Ahora que caigo, ¿cómo es posible que mi yo futuro no impida esto? -

-… no querrás saberlo. -

El caído se encogió de hombros y caminó junto a su pupilo de vuelta a la máquina del tiempo. Subieron, volvieron al pasado, Azazel le entregó el afrodisiaco y en menos de una hora el joven pervertido se encontraba en su cama junto a dos de sus novias, los tres sonrientes después de varias rondas de sexo.

Poco después Issei volvió junto a Azazel al futuro para ver cuál versión se encontraban esta vez. Grande fue su sorpresa al saber que esta vez Issei estaba muerto, así que fueron al cementerio, donde encontraron su lapida, la cual tenía inscrita lo siguiente:

 _AQUÍ YACE ISSEI HYODO_

 _EL MAYOR HOMBRE Y HEROE DEL MUNDO_

 _FALLECIÓ EN EL ACTO MÁS HEROICO JAMAS HECHO… DESPUES DE TIRARSE A TODO SU HAREM AL COMPLETO_

 _SUS NOVIAS/ESPOSAS LE RECORDARAN CON SATISFACCION_

 _SUS HIJOS CONOCERAN SUS HAZAÑAS_

 _SUS AMIGOS LO RECORDARAN CON ORGULLO_

\- … bueno, al menos esta vez has tenido una buena muerte. – Comentó Azazel mientras volvían al vehículo, y, una vez dentro, ambos quedaron en completo silencio durante varios segundos - ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? – preguntó a su joven pupilo.

Issei se quedó varios segundos mirando el horizonte, hasta sonreír ladinamente y mirar a su profesor mientras se ponía unas gafas de sol.

\- ¿Tienes más de ese afrodisiaco? -

Azazel sonrió orgulloso mientras se ponía unas gafas de sol y ponía en marcha el DeLorean de vuelta al presente.

* * *

 **Firma**

 **El enamorado**

Moraleja: " _Follar y morir o no follar y vivir, he ahí el dilema"_


	4. Cita Gaseosa

**La cita gaseosa**

Yuuto Kiba siempre había sido un hombre agraciado. Físicamente era atractivo para el género femenino y varios del género masculino. Cabello rubio, ojos grises y cuerpo. Aquello volvía locas a las tías. Y el ser educado por la familia Gremory solo mejoro lo que ya estaba. Se volvió un verdadero caballero inglés. ¡Incluso sabia cocinar! Aquello remataba.

Pero a pesar de su atractivo, en distintos ámbitos, Kiba era muy inocente en cuanto al término de relacionarse con mujeres. Y no hablamos de charlar con ellas, sino que en cuanto a las indirectas, el rubio no las solía pillar. Tal era su inocencia que casi todos pensaban que bateaba para el otro lado. Incluso los hombres de su equipo lo pensaban… e incluso algunas de sus compañeras.

Era por ese motivo, para averiguar si a su amigo y compañero le iba la carne o el pescado, que los miembros del grupo Gremory y Sitri pensaron un plan, en el cual involucraban a Shinra Tsubaki y el propio Yuuto Kiba.

Todos sabían que la Reina Sitri mojaba las bragas por el Caballo Gremory. Eso lo sabían hasta los Dioses del Panteón Centroafricano. Solo hacía falta que el rubio saludara a la chica con una de sus típicas sonrisas y la Sitri formaba un charco. No era raro escuchar la frase _'traed una fregona, que viene Kiba'_.

Pero los años habían ido pasando y nada ocurría entre ambos. ¡Incluso Issei había dejado de ser un virgen y se había tirado a todo su harem! Así que si, había pasado demasiado tiempo. Era por eso que los Gremory y Sitri, a excepción del dúo, se encontraban en la mansión Hyodo, en una sala, trazando un plan.

\- Bien, este es el plan. ¿Estamos todos de acuerdo? – preguntó Sona Sitri mientras miraba a todos los presentes.

\- ¡No señora! -

\- ¡Bien, pues en marcha! -

El grupo se puso en marcha, como bien había ordenado la tablaplanchar Sitri, y todo estuvo dispuesto. A Shinra hubo que darle un tranquilizante bastante potente para que actuara normal frente a Kiba y no mojara el suelo, y algo más que Akeno no quiso explicar, mientras que al rubio hubo que explicarle demasiadas veces que solo era una cita y nada más.

Así que, una vez ambos estuvieron listos, se reunieron para dar comienzo a la cita más esperada de la historia. Mientras ambos se reunían, el resto observaba a distancia. Todos sonrieron alegres y esperanzados cuando Kiba invitó a Tsubaki a un restaurante alternativo.

Se sentaron en una mesa mientras observaban la carta para saber que pedir. La verdad es que el ambiente era bastante bueno, pues Kiba seguía como siempre, pero Tsubaki estaba de lo más tranquila, ni nerviosa ni nada de nada.

Entonces, a los dos minutos, llega el mesero con un dispositivo móvil para tomar nota. Kiba fue el primero.

\- Yo tomare de primero unos gnoquis. La verdad es que no sé lo que es, pero suena gracioso. Quizás y hasta este bueno. – Sonrió el rubio – Incluso me recuerda a mi canción favorita de Bob Dylan. Y de segundo… pues ponme un escalope. -

\- Buena elección señor. ¿Y la señorita? -

\- Hum, yo una ensalada Cesar. Es que yo como muy poco. – pidió con una sonrisa elegante Shinra.

Al rubio le sorprendió un poco, pero se encogió de hombros. La comida comenzó y también la charla, una agradable charla. Y entonces llegó el momento de los postres. Kiba alzó una ceja mientras recordaba un consejo de Issei: _'Kiba, amigo, deja bien en claro que la comida es para ti, que luego ellas no piden postre y te acaban robando el tuyo'_.

\- ¿Qué van a tomar de postres? – preguntó el mesero acercándose nuevamente a la mesa.

A esto, Kiba hizo un gesto para que este se acercara y agachara.

\- Yo, un brownie. – El mesero iba a incorporarse, pero le detuvo – Uno, entero, para mí. – nuevamente iba a incorporarse y nuevamente era detenido – Un brownie, one brownie… un plato, one plate… un tenedor, one fork…

Dicho esto, ahora si le dejó incorporarse.

\- ¿Y la señorita? -

\- ¿Yo? Hum, yo no quiero postres. – Miró a Kiba con una sonrisa sensual – Yo como del tuyo. -

\- "Tal y como dijo Ise" – pensó con asombro el Caballo Gremory.

Una vez terminado el postre y pagada la cuenta, ambos salieron del restaurante rumbo al coche de Kiba, mientras en la lejanía todos asentían satisfechos.

Kiba condujo hasta un paseo marítimo. Y esta era la situación: los dos, dentro del coche, a las dos de la mañana, en el paseo marítimo, un manto de estrellas iluminando el cielo, la brisa marina que sube que baja que sale que entra del mar, el coche limpio, recién limpiado por dentro y por fuera, aspirado y con un ambientador de pino colgado.

Los hombres Gremory lo dieron todo para que el auto estuviera perfecto. Se lo curraron sin duda alguna. Y la emisora… ohhh, la emisora tenia puesta la mejor cadena de música.

Kiba sonrió contento, pues para el todo había ido bastante bien. Se había divertido y había charlado amenamente con Tsubaki. Entonces se dio la vuelta para hablar con la Reina Sitri, pero esta comenzó a hacer cosas extrañas que desconcertaron al rubio.

Kiba no lo vio venir… desde luego que no lo vio venir…

De repente Shinra comenzó a tocarse el pelo, poco a poco bajó las manos, manoseándose el cuerpo… y de pronto se quitó el cinturón, se montó a horcajadas sobre el desconcentrado y sorprendido rubio, le agarra del pecho, por la camisa, los ojos abiertos como platos inyectados en salmorejo, una vena resaltante en su cuello, comenzó a olerle de cerca, amaratoná perdida, le miró directamente a los ojos y le dijo con una voz que demostraba sensualidad y necesidad.

\- Yuuto… Yuuto… extasíame~… -

¿Vosotros con eso que entendéis? ¿Qué es lo que se os viene a vosotros a la cabezas? (¬‿¬) (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Por supuesto. ¿Quién no lo pillaría? Era más que obvio lo que la morena quería…

Pues Kiba no lo entendió…

¿Sabéis que es lo que el rubio hizo? El subió las ventanillas, cerró las puertas con seguro y se tiró un peo que aquello no fue normal… Un peo que no fue ni ético ni moral… Si se moría iba a ir al peor de los infiernos, nótese la ironía… Kiba no sabía si era lo que le pedía… pero extasiá se quedó…

Shinra golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas la puerta queriendo salir.

\- ¡No vas a salir! ¡No vas a salir! ¡Y sino haber sido más clara! ¡Hártate de metano! – exclamó Kiba.

-… Yuuto… me estoy mareando un poco… - murmuró Shinra poco antes de caer mareada.

\- ¡Quieta ahí! ¡Los dos aquí! -

Al ver que la morena había caído desmallada, Kiba condujo hasta la casa de la reina Sitri mientras cogía el ambientador y se lo restregaba por la nariz debido al fuerte olor. Los ojos le lloraban y el respirar era un sufrimiento. Él no sabía si era debido a la mezcla que había comido en la comida, pero había tomado nota de no volver a mezclar jamás tales alimentos.

Mientras tanto, tanto Gremory como Sitri lloraban desconsolados.

-¡A la mierda! ¡La próxima vez atamos a Yuuto, drogamos a Shinra y que lo viole! – exclamó Rias Gremory mientras todos los demás gritaban de aprobación.

* * *

 **Firma**

 _ **El enamorado -**_ Basado en un monologo de Dani Rovira XDDD

Moraleja: " _Tened mucho cuidado con lo que coméis en una cita… ¡y dejad bien en claro que el postre es solo para vosotros!"_


	5. Tipos de Borrachos

**TIPOS DE BORRACHOS**

Borrachera. ¿Qué es una borrachera? Una borrachera es cuando te pasas de la raya bebiendo, lo que suele pasarle a Rossweisse cada vez que se le ocurre beber algo con contenido alcohólico, desde una simple cerveza hasta un chupito de tequila.

Pero cada persona es un mundo cuando se emborracha. ¿Queréis saber cuántos tipos hay? Bueno, para cada uno habrá X número de borrachos distintos, pero yo os presentaré a diecisiete. ¡Y ahora las presentaciones!

El bailarín: usualmente nunca baila sobrio, pero dale un par de tragos y nunca lo sacarás de la pista de baile.

 _Los Sitri observaban asombrados como su Rey, Sona Sitri, bailaba en el centro de la pista de baile ante la mirada asombrada de todo el mundo. Y no era para menos: la siempre seria y recta Sitri ahora bailaba la canción que todo el mundo odia cofcofdespacitocofcof al ritmo de la música. Y a su lado su hermana, la Maou Serafall._

El que no conoce límites: siempre toma de más y usualmente termina en el hospital.

 _Sairaorg era un joven fuerte y valiente, que no se rendía y siempre iba de frente. Pero tenía un grave problema… y ese era que cuando se trataba de alcohol… no tenía limite. Siempre que iba a una fiesta se pasaba bebiendo y acababa siendo llevado por su sequito al hospital._

El que bebe para olvidar sus problemas: bebe más seguido que todos y nunca le habla a nadie de sus problemas.

 _Miguel era el más poderoso de todos los ángeles del Cielo. Un líder poderoso y a la vez carismático. Pero tenía un gran secreto. Tenía un peso enorme sobre sus hombros. Siempre fue el encargado de guiar a los ángeles en la lucha y cuando su viejo murió, se le encargó también sostener el Sistema. Demasiado para él. Por eso siempre se iba a escondidas para poder beber hasta caer inconsciente._

El alma de la fiesta: no sabe cómo lo hace, pero siempre es el centro de atención y hace que todos se la pasen súper bien.

 _Rias Gremory, la futura líder de su Casa, era una chica refinada, con los modales propios de su noble cuna, pero esa faceta súper conocida de ella se iba de paseo cuando en su cuerpo entraba más alcohol del que debería. En esos momentos surgía la Rias Gremory fiestera, la cual siempre andaba cantando, bailando y animando al resto para seguir la fiesta hasta que el cuerpo aguante y más allá._

El que odia a todos: no quiere estar cerca de nadie y nunca sabrás por que sigue llegando a todas las fiestas.

 _Rizevim, el hijo del Lucifer original, era un diablo que quería destruirlo todo. Pero debido a su actitud infantil, también le gustaban las fiestas. Y ahí podía verse que ciertamente odiaba a todo el mundo. Pero todos se preguntaban, ¿por qué seguía yendo a las fiestas de aquellos que odia?_

El que le encanta quitarse la ropa: no sabes si lo hace por estar acalorado o por llamar la atención, pero siempre termina disculpándose con todos al día siguiente.

 _Kuroka, la hermana mayor de Koneko, es una mujer sensual y coqueta que parece ser, por la imagen de portada del último tomo, que no usa ni bragas. No es muy de tomar, pero cuando lo hace siempre acaba totalmente desnuda… aunque para ello no tenga más que quitarse el kimono que suele usar, aunque este parece que siempre se vaya a caer._

El que se cree y no siente: se animan a hacer lo que no hacen sobrios, y esto nunca termina bien.

 _Yuuto Kiba era un hombre que muchas mujeres desearían como pareja. Era como un noble caballero del siglo xviii. Elegante, educado, con modales propio de nobles británicos, etc., etc., pero cuando se pasaba de copas, siempre acababa haciendo lo que nunca haría estando sobrio. Podía ir desde hacerle bromas a un viejo noble demoniaco hasta liarse con alguna tía, da igual quien fuera, en medio de una boda, enfrente de los novios._

El llorón: le cuenta sus penas a todos y no para de llorar por horas.

… _Rossweisse. Nada más que decir._

El que habla demasiado: se sabe todos los chismes y te los dirá todos. Siempre y cuando le compres una o dos bebidas.

 _Venelana Gremory era una mujer respetable. Hija de la Casa Bael y esposa del líder de la Casa Gremory. Debía ser una verdadera demonio de noble cuna. Pero cuando bebía demasiado… entonces se convierte en una vieja maruja cuyo fin en la vida son los chismes, ser siempre la primera en oírlo todo y ser siempre la primera en decírselo a otros._

El que piensa que todo es chistoso: un hola es lo único que necesitas para hacerlo reír.

 _Gasper Vladi era un hikikomori puro y duro, el mejor ejemplo de lo que significa esa palabra. Pero todos recordarán la primera vez que el Vlad se emborracho. No paró de reírse en toda la noche hasta por la más mínima palabra. Incluso con solo mirarle ya lloraba de la risa._

El que confiesa su amor por alguien: bebe hasta que no puede más y termina diciendo cosas que lamentara de por vida.

 _Shinra Tsubaki era exactamente igual a su dueña… si no fuera por el cabello y la obvia diferencia de pechonalidad. Pero, al contrario que su ama, ella no bailaba cuando se emborrachaba. No. Ella directamente gritaba a los cuatro vientos su amor por el Caballo Gremory. Claro que al día siguiente la pobre decidiera no salir el resto de su vida._

El enojado: no sabe el porqué de su enojo, pero le gritara a todos cosas brutales.

 _Ravel Phoenix era una digna hija de su madre y siempre se enorgullecía de su estatus y sus modales… o al menos así era hasta que bebía de más. Entonces salía a flote su mala leche. El que fuera una tsundere ayudaba a ello. Pobre del que tuviera que aguantarla._

El que le encanta dar cumplidos: le sube la autoestima a todos y nunca dice nada malo de nadie.

 _Saji Genshirou, Peón de Sona Sitri, se parecía a una animadora cuando se emborrachaba. Siempre dando ánimos a la gente de cualquier manera. Tan pesado se volvía que más de uno desearía poder partirle la madre._

El que puede beber más que todos: bebe tres veces más que tú y nunca parece ser afectado por ello.

 _Azazel era un hombre con muchos milenios a su espalda. Había sobrevivido a batallas directas con los anteriores Maous, los Serafines y Dios mismo. Era un hombre curtido en batallas que nunca abandonaba a nadie y no se amilanaba. Y con el alcohol pasaba igual. Daba igual cuanto bebiera, que nunca parecía emborracharse. Y eso lo confirmaban sus veinte cubatas ya vacíos._

El que ama a todos: todos son sus mejores amigos y nuca para de dar abrazos.

 _Sirzechs Gremory era un demonio que había luchado en la guerra civil contra la facción de los hijos de los anteriores Maous. Era el actual Maou Lucifer y aquello significaba mucho. No le gustaba la guerra. Estaba harto de la guerra. Él quería la paz con todo el mundo y que todos fueran amigos. Y cuando se emborrachaba así lo demostraba, abrazando a todo el que se encontrara y diciéndole que era su mejor amigo. Muy majo el tipo._

El que se queda dormido en cualquier lado: nadie lo podrá despertar hasta el día siguiente.

 _Cao-Cao era conocido por ser el portador de la Lanza del Destino. Un hombre increíblemente listo. Un estratega. Un genio. Pero a pesar de todo aquello, tenía una gran debilidad. Al contrario que otros supuestos héroes, él se dormía apenas hubiera terminado su primer cubata, lo cual provocaba que sufriera todo tipo de vejaciones y bromas por parte de sus compañeros._

El que siempre vomita: bebe más de lo que debe y le arruina la fiesta a todos.

 _Issei Hyodo, el Sekiryuutei, un poderoso demonio-dragón-humano. El héroe de muchos. Un ejemplo para muchos. Pero con un terrible secreto… cuando bebía y no controlaba se volvía una fuente, cuyo líquido y solido era lo que tuviera en el estómago. No era algo digno de admirar._

Y tú, ¿cuál eres?

* * *

 **Firma**

 **El enamorado**

Moraleja: " _Bebed con moderación ;) XD"_


	6. Las tías no cagan

**Las tías no cagan**

Issei Hyodo, Yuuto Kiba, Gasper Vladi, Dulio Gesualdo, Saji Genshirou, Sairaorg Bael y otros tantos varones así como la proyección holográfica de Azazel, Miguel, Sirzechs e incluso el viejo Odín, los cuales aún seguían liándose a hostias contra el Trihexa, se encontraban reunidos para la reunión con mayor importancia desde aquella donde se investigó la divinidad de la naranja.

-Entonces todos estamos de acuerdo, ¿no? – interrogó Azazel.

Todos los varones presentes asintieron con total convicción. Jamás en todas sus vidas habían estado tan seguros de algo como lo estaban ahora mismo.

-Bien. En ese caso, acordamos por unanimidad la nueva ley universal… las tías no cagan.

Y punto.

Pero alguno se preguntará, ¿qué cojones se habrán fumado para llegar a tal respuesta trascendental? La respuesta es muy sencilla.

Issei Hyodo era un hombre con muchas esposas y por tanto con numerosas hijas, algunas en plena adolescencia y otras que no tendrían más de un mes de nacidas. En todos los años que ha convivido con todas ellas, siempre ha habido un suceso que le provocara insomnio. ¿Por qué motivo cuando sus mujeres y sus dragoncitas salían del váter después de cagar... nunca había peste?

El después de descargar la mercancía dejaba un olor en el aseo tal que incluso el poderoso Shiva quedaría KO. Por eso él tenía un baño para su uso personal.

Saji, por ejemplo, una vez entró justo después de que su esposa Momo y su hija más marranilla, por decirlo de forma suave, hicieran sus necesidades. El disimuladamente entró en el baño, echó el pestillo, levantó la tapa del váter y agitó las manos para que la supuesta peste llegara a sus fosas nasales.

Inspiró con fuerza, tanta que uno pensaría que le iban a explotar los pulmones. Y después de coger tanto aire que estuviera a punto de salir volando como un globo, dijo algo:

-Estas no han cagado. – susurró.

Pero no solo el Peón Sitri, sino todos los presentes, ya fueran por esposas, hijas, amigas, amantes o a saber.

Gasper Vladi, que vivía con Valerie, ¿casados o amantes? Eso decididlo vosotros. Em… ¿dónde estaba? Ah, sí. Como decía, Gasper, que vivía con Valerie, luego de cuatro años de convivencia el dhamphir estaba totalmente impactado, pues en ningún momento había visto a su amiga de la infancia cagar. A su mente solo llegaban ciertas palabras:

-Vas a reventar como te caigas. Te huele la boca a caca. Cuando suspires o bosteces hazlo en tu cuarto con la puerta cerrada.

Pero la pregunta más importante es, ¿cómo demonios llegaron a reunirse para esto? Pues fue por un llamado de Kiba. Al saber sobre tal importancia todos hicieron un alto. Incluso los tres ex líderes de las Tres Grandes Facciones detuvieron su lucha contra el 666, provocando que los demás se cagaran en sus difuntos. Algunos como Vali estuvieron a punto de mandarlos a la mierda, pero jamás admitiría ante los demás que este tema le intrigaba tanto como una buena batalla contra algún Dios.

-¿Cómo lo hacen pues? – Interrogó Cao-Cao - ¿Cómo cagan? ¿Cuándo cagan? ¿Pero qué manera tan discreta tienen de cagar?

-Yo creo que se asoman a las ventanas y cagan con el culo afuera. – opinó Zeoticus.

-Yo tengo la teoría de que mi hija tiene algún hechizo para eliminar el olor. Seguro que su tía Le Fay le enseñó algo. – dijo Arthur.

-La Magia es una posibilidad factible. – coincidió Georg.

-Claro, si no fuera porque más de la mitad no saben usar Magia. – le recordó Strada.

Las teorías continuaron durante varios minutos, hasta llegar al momento inicial de este corto capitulo.

-Bien. En ese caso, acordamos por unanimidad la nueva ley universal… las tías no cagan.

-¿Estamos todos de acuerdo con ello? – preguntó Sirzechs.

Todos asintieron ante la pregunta del primogénito Gremory.

-Bueno, ahora que ya hemos resuelto esta duda que nos hará comprender mejor el sentido de la vida misma, ¿qué hacemos?

Ante la pregunta de Dulio, todos se quedaron en completo silencio mientras por sus mentes pasaban posibles.

-Nosotros estamos atrapados con el bicho este, que por cierto deberíamos volver. Nos vemos. – se despidió Miguel mientras los hologramas de los tres desaparecían.

-Bueno, ¿os parece si investigamos el cómo hacen las tías para no cagar? – inquirió Tobio.

* * *

 **Firma**

 _ **El enamorado**_

Moraleja: " _Si una tía acaba de cagar, entrad tranquilos, que podréis respirar XD"_


	7. Problemas de adolescentes

**Problemas de adolescente**

Dulio Gesualdo era un hombre que decidió convertirse en el Joker de la Facción de los Ángeles por petición del propio Miguel. El líder del Cielo vio en el portador de la supuesta segunda Longinus más poderosa a la propia representación de las cualidades positivas humanas. En palabras propias, Dulio era la mejor representación de lo mejor de los humanos.

Pero este pensamiento no era solo suyo. Todos los líderes del Cielo, así como de otras Facciones, la compartían, pues el joven hombre lo había demostrado desde su más tierna infancia.

Pero a pesar de su apariencia de humano bueno perfecto, Dulio tenía un secreto, uno tan importante que se moriría si alguien lo supiera. Bueno, en realidad alguien lo sabía… el cura que le hacia las confesiones desde que tiene memoria.

Dicho secreto ocurrió durante una época muy complicada, la adolescencia, esa época de efervescencia hormonal. Los adolescentes eran un peligro, porque arden con facilidad… sobre todo en verano.

Dulio se avergonzaba de su dura época como estudiante de instituto. Lo pasaba muy mal en aquellos tiempos. Ahora era capaz de controlarse, pero por aquel entonces, eso le resultaba totalmente imposible. ¿El motivo? Será mejor contároslo de otra manera.

Imaginaos un piso normal italiano, y en una de las tantas habitaciones de dicho piso, una con un escritorio, una lámpara, una librería y a un joven Dulio estudiando tan tranquilamente… o al menos hasta que a cierto soldado le entró ganas de tener su momento, poniéndose firme, realizando el saludo a su superior mientras se interponía entre la luz de la bombilla de la lámpara y el libro de estudio de Dulio.

-Oye, ¿quién tiene que ver los apuntes? ¿Tú o yo? – preguntó Dulio de mala gana.

Su miembro viril simplemente se encogió de hombros. La cabezona había creado tal sombra que le resultaba imposible estudiar. Por ese motivo intentó tirar de ella para abajo, empujando desde su glande al descubierto.

¡Pero qué va! ¡Eso subía más fuerte que una palanca!

El pobre Dulio sufría dolores en el pecho por su compañero cabezón. Intentó todos los medios posibles, y bien vistos, que se le ocurrían para intentar que su compañero se relajara y volviera a su posición original, pero nada. ¡Ni siquiera rezando se bajaba! ¡Ni meditando! ¡No había manera!

Por ese motivo, una tarde que le ocurrió nuevamente, se le ocurrió algo, aunque no era agradable para su gusto… por ideologías suyas.

-Mira colega, vamos a hacer un trato, ¿te parece?

Su pene le miró sospechosamente.

-¿Qué clase de trato?

-Mira, yo me estudio el primer tema. Cuando me lo haya estudiado, te cojo por banda y eso será como tocar la zambomba. Te relajas, me estudio el tema dos y cuando me lo haya estudiado otra zambomba. ¿Te parece bien?

El miembro viril brilló tanto que Dulio no necesitó usar más su lámpara para poder estudiar. Y así pasó el día, la semana, el mes y poco más. Claro que como buen cristiano que era, Dulio confesó aquello a su párroco. Después de cinco Padre Nuestro y siete Ave María, Dulio se sentía mejor consigo mismo.

El problema llegó cuando un día, en medio de su clase de historia, la profesora hizo un anuncio que no provocó buenas reacciones tanto en el rubio como en el resto de estudiantes.

-Alumnos, mañana hay examen sorpresa. – Quejas estudiantiles – Y entran los primeros veinticinco temas. – quejas que pasan a ser gritos y reclamaciones.

Por su parte, Dulio estaba en shock. Si, sabía lo que iba a pasar esa tarde. Se miró el reloj y luego miró al techo, pero su mirada era más profunda, tanto que atravesó el techo de su aula y todas las que hubiera arriba hasta pasar la atmosfera y llegar al espacio.

-Es por aprobar, entiéndelo.

Nada más terminar la última clase salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, compró varias botellas de están que usan los deportistas, bebidas energéticas, llegó a su casa, entiéndase el orfanato donde vivía, comió como los pollos y se metió en su cuarto.

¡Más de ocho horas sin salir!

Tal era la preocupación de los más pequeños así como de las cuidadoras, estas fueron hasta su cuarto, totalmente preocupadas, y tocaron varias veces la puerta.

-Dulio, hermano, llevas ahí dentro toda la tarde. ¿Qué estás haciendo que sea tan importante como para no venir a cenar?

-¡Empollando hermana, empollando!

… al final sacó un 8.

* * *

 **Firma:** _ **El enamorado**_

Moraleja: _"El record del mundo está en unas 45 en un día… aunque el tipo murió por ello. ¿Quién se atreve a superarle? ¡OS RETO! "_


	8. No juzgar por la portada

**Título: Problemas de adolescente**

No juzgar por la portada

El juzgar un libro por su portada es algo que todo el mundo hace, y quien diga que no… miente. Asia Argento, como toda buena hermana, suele ser muy atenta, dedicada y amable además se ser algo ingenua e inocente en algunas cosas, así como su capacidad de perdonar y siempre ayudar a todo aquel que lo necesite. Le gusta las cosas adorables y tiernas, tal y como se mostró cuando Issei le regaló un muñeco y cuando ella misma obtuvo a su pequeño dragón.

Pero, como todo el mundo, la joven Alfil guardaba un secreto que nadie sabía… ni siquiera Miguel, Xenovia o Irina. ¡Nadie! Y ella misma se aseguraría de llevárselo a la tumba. Una noche, como cualquier otra, todos los miembros del grupo Gremory se reunían en la mayor sala de la mansión para cenar junto a los padres del joven Sekiryuutei.

Solían ser unas noches animadas, donde el buen ambiente reinaba como señor supremo del momento. Para cuando todo esto acababa, cada uno iba a sus quehaceres. Dado su actual nivel de poder y la paz de la Alianza, actualmente solo un miembro del grupo Gremory y otro del grupo Sitri patrullaban las calles de la ciudad por la noche. Aquella era el turno de Koneko y Momo.

Mientras todos los demás estaban en sus respectivos, Asia se escabulló sin que nadie lo notara. Fue hasta un pequeño cuarto de la segunda planta. Ahí había una puerta con candado, la cual estaba expresamente prohibido entrar, aunque ni Rias ni nadie sabía el motivo.

La rubia sacó una llave, se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie más, abrió la puerta y la cerró, echando nuevamente el candado. Entonces pulsó un botón y una pequeña luz colocada en el techo se encendió. Asia sonrió de placer al ver muchas de sus cosas más preciadas. Entonces procedió a cambiarse de ropa y ponerse algo que fuera ideal para lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Una vez que se hubo cambiado, la joven usó un círculo mágico para tele transportarse hasta el país de los Estados Unidos de América, el país que se cree el ombligo del mundo. Ahí, en una de las ciudades más importantes, estaba a punto de llevarse a cabo un evento de magnitudes bíblicas… un súper concierto de rock puro y duro con muchas de las mejores bandas del genero… un concierto que iba a durar tres días seguidos, con descansos para comer, hacer las necesidades básicas y dormir alguna hora para recargar pilas.

Allí, un poco lejos de la entrada, apareció Asia Argento… con unos atuendos totalmente atípicos para lo que se suele ver en ella. Era la viva imagen de una rockera de verdad.

Así es, amigos y amigas… el secreto tan sumamente guardado de Asia Argento, Alfil de Rias Gremory, una devota creyente del Dios abrahámico… era una amante del rock, del verdadero rock.

Ese era su gran secreto. ¿Y quién demonios esperaría algo como eso de la adorable, dulce y tranquila ex monja? Nadie, y nadie debían saberlo.

Para cuando el maratón de rock hubo finalizado, Asia volvió a su hogar en Kuoh. Había sido un buen fin de semana. Desde el viernes hasta el domingo pura música, adrenalina a tope. En esas ocasiones agradecía su condición de demonio, pues había podido aguantar todo el tiempo, aunque ahora se encontraba tan sumamente agotada como pocas veces. Volvió a la misma habitación por donde se hubo marchado, se cambió y salió con sumo cuidado. Avanzó por los pasillos para ir a las duchas, cenar algo e ir a la cama.

-Hola Asia. ¿Cómo te ha ido el retiro? – saludó Xenovia mientras salía de la ducha.

-Hola Xenovia. Muy bien. Ha sido muy tranquilo y agradable. – la rubia sonrió con su típica sonrisa de niña buena que nunca ha hecho nada raro.

-Me alegra oírlo. Es bueno tomarse descansos como estos.

-Ya lo creo.

La peli azul se marchó de las duchas, dejando a la rubia sola. Asia procedió a bañarse, luego cenar con varios miembros del sequito y por último fue a la cama, que aún se encontraba vacía, para poder dormir como se debía.

Issei y el resto llegaron varias horas después, sonriendo al ver a la rubia durmiendo profundamente. Con cuidado de no despertarla, todos se metieron en la cama. Pero, por un mal movimiento de Akeno, Asia se movió para quedar boca arriba.

-Viva el rock, perras. – gruñó mientras volvía a acomodarse.

No hace falta decir que, lo único que pasaba por las mentes de todos era…

¿WTF?

* * *

 **Firma**

 _ **El enamorado**_

Moraleja: _"Nunca juzguéis un libro por la portada… ¡porque quizás os de en toda la boca!"_


	9. Quien lo diría

**Quién lo diría**

Issei Hyodo era un joven de dieciocho años que había vivido lo que casi ningún adolescente normal viviría. Muchas cosas habían pasado desde que hace un año se había convertido en demonio. Pero, por extraño que le pareciera a todo aquel que conociera, el joven portador del poderosísimo Ddraig tenía un secreto.

El formaba parte…

Del Club de la Sauna.

¿Y que era ese club? Pues era un club al que solo podían acceder unos pocos elegidos. Normalmente los personajes que tenían que actuar como un personaje de su respectiva serie debían actuar. En el caso de este… ser un pervertido a nivel casi divino.

Actualmente, con todo el silencio del mundo, y evitando que alguien no deseado le escuchara, Issei fue hasta uno de los cuartos de la casa, donde abrió una puerta y luego la cerró. Lo curioso es que, apareciendo por el cuarto de al lado, cierta rubia asomaba la cabeza, esperanzada de que nadie hubiera ahí en aquel preciso momento.

Por un par de segundos.

En fin, nada más cerrar la puerta, Issei fue tele transportado hasta un edificio en Dios sabe dónde. El lugar donde los miembros del Club de la Sauna se reunían para poder descansar de las actitudes a las que estaban sometidos en sus respectivas series.

Procedió a cambiarse de ropa, quedando en pelota picada, pero cubriendo su entrepierna con la típica toalla de sauna. Caminó por los pasillos, saludando a otros tantos protagonistas principales y no tan principales.

Llegó hasta una de las tantas saunas, donde se encontró con otros tantos.

\- ¡Hyodo! – saludaron alegremente los allí reunidos.

\- Chicos. ¿Cómo os va?

\- Pues ya sabes, aquí, tomando un descanso. Joder, tengo los músculos del cuello tensos.

\- Pero si tú no tienes músculos, Hades. Eres un maldito esqueleto.

\- Cállate Cao-Cao.

\- Venga, señores. Hemos venido aquí a relajarnos y ser nosotros mismos durante varias horas. No comencemos con las broncas de siempre.

\- Kiba tiene razón. Relajémonos. Como alguien me vuelva a mencionar una pelea, juro que me pegaré un tiro.

\- No hace falta llegar a tales extremos, Vali.

\- Tú mismo lo has dicho, Sairaorg.

Seee, ahí estaban otros tantos protagonistas, más o menos importantes, de la serie a la que el pertenecía. Cada uno tenía sus propios problemas. ¿El suyo? Que no era un pervertido. A ver, sí que lo era, como todo joven adolescente que vivía con chicas como las que Vivian con él. Pero… eran ya innumerables las veces en las que acababa harto de tanta teta y culo. En esos momentos solo deseaba sentarse a leer tranquilamente en un parque y olvidarse de cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con el cuerpo femenino.

¿Los demás? Veamos: Rizevim y Hades estaban hartos de ser los malos, Vali y Sairaorg estaban hasta las mismísimas pelotas de ser unos supuestos adictos a las batallas, Cao-Cao no podía más con eso de ser un fascista, un digno heredero de Hitler, Kiba no aguantaba el que no le trataran como hombre, por Satán, ¡tenia entrepierna, y esta estaba sana!, Gasper tenía depresión por tener que ser un maldito travesti miedica todo el tiempo… y así cada uno a su propio problema.

¿Y quién fue el genio que tuvo la idea de crear ese club? Pues en verdad no lo recordaban. De pronto llegó un tipo de otra serie y les comentó la idea. Claro que ellos estaban más que encantados.

Los minutos fueron pasando, todos hablando animadamente entre ellos, hasta que el bienestar les ganó, y el silencio reinó, pero no solo en esa sauna, sino que en todas las de aquel lugar.

Entonces alguien comenzó a silbar. Al principio no le tomaron importancia, pero, según iba avanzando, todos abrieron los ojos con una gran sonrisa. Reconocían esa canción.

(Se recomienda escucharla mientras lees XD)

 _Some things in life are bad_ _  
_ _They can really make you mad_ _  
_ _Other things just make you swear and curse_ _  
_ _When you're chewing on life's gristle_ _  
_ _Don't grumble, give a whistle_ _  
_ _And this'll help things turn out for the best_ _  
_ _And…_

 _Always look on the bright side of life_

Uno a uno comenzaron a agitar sus cabezas…

 _Always look on the light side of life_

 _If life seems jolly rotten_

 _There's something you've forgotten  
And that's to laugh and smile and dance and sing  
When you're feeling in the dumps  
Don't be silly chumps  
Just purse your lips and whistle - that's the thing_

 _And... Always look on the bright side of life_

 _Come on_

Los demás comenzaron a cantar a coro y silbar…

 _Always look on the bright side of life_

 _For life is quite absurd  
And death's the final word  
You must always face the curtain with a bow  
Forget about your sin - give the audience a grin  
Enjoy it - it's your last chance anyhow_

Uno a uno fueron levantándose, caminando hacia la puerta, abriéndola mientras seguían silbando y cantando…

 _So always look on the bright side of death  
Just before you draw your terminal breath  
Life's a piece of shit  
When you look at it  
_

Los demás personajes que se encontraban en las otras saunas salieron al escuchar la canción, sumándose a sus compañeros, silbando y cantando…

 _Life's a laugh and death's a joke, it's true  
You'll see it's all a show  
Keep 'em laughing as you go  
Just remember that the last laugh is on you_

Salieron por una enorme puerta, todos juntos, algunos abrazados, otros dando saltos…

 _And always look on the bright side of life  
Always look on the right side of life_

 _Come on guys, cheer up_

 _Always look on the bright side of life  
Always look on the bright side of life_

Todos caminando hacia el horizonte… Una hermosa pradera verde sin fin, con el hermoso sol del atardecer en el lejano horizonte…

 _Worse things happen at sea, you know_

 _Always look on the bright side of life_

 _I mean - what have you got to lose?  
You know, you come from nothing  
You're going back to nothing  
What have you lost? Nothing!_

 _Always look on the bright side of life_

…

* * *

 **Firma:** _ **El enamorado**_

Moraleja: _"Me vi la Vida de Brian y no he podido evitarlo jajaja. ¿Moraleja? Sed vosotros mismos y mandad por culo a los que os critiquen por ello"_


	10. Confesión ¿de amor?

**Título: Problemas de adolescente**

 **Fandom: DxD**

 **Rated: K**

 **Confesión… ¿de amor?**

Aquel era un día sumamente importante para ella. Las chicas le habían dicho que aquel chico que tanto amaba se le iba a confesar. ¡Estaba ilusionadísima! Aquella tarde, todas las chicas ayudaron en su transformación. Ella era una chica hermosa, eso nadie lo negaba, pero luego de estar toda la tarde eligiendo el mejor maquillaje y el vestido más hermoso, aquella joven muchacha había alcanzado un nuevo nivel de hermosura.

Y ahora ahí estaba, bajo un árbol de sakura florecido, con la luna llena en lo alto y las estrellas brillando en el cielo. Nerviosa se frotaba las manos, esperando que todo saliera bien. Aquel iba a ser uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida.

Y, siendo puntual, aquel chico del que estaba enamorada hizo acto de aparición. Sonrió como tonta al verle. A sus ojos, aquel chico estaba muy guapo, bien arreglado y peinado. Se le notaba tan nervioso como ella lo estaba, pero, envalentonándose, se acercó hasta la muchacha.

Con una delicadeza que no creía posible en él, le cogió las manos, masajeándolas con dulzura.

-Esta noche tengo algo que decirte.

Evitó tartamudear, aunque su rostro aún estaba rojo. Ella, por el contrario, estaba temblando levemente, roja como un tomate.

-¿Q-qué cosa es?

Ella si tartamudeo.

Entonces, tragando saliva, y con la voz más dulce que pudo convocar, recitó un poema. Conforme avanzaba, los pelos de la muchacha se erizaban.

 _Tus ojos son dos luceros,_

 _Tus mejillas dos manzanas,_

 _Que linda ensalada de frutas,_

 _Haríamos con mi banaba._

-…

Vale… ¡¿osea, qué?!

Los ojos de la chica abandonaron ese brillo de ilusión, volviéndose tan varios como los de la propia Ophis. Entonces alzó la mano y…

ZASCA

Un señor tortazo.

-Prueba otra vez. – ordenó con un tono tan neutro y frio que uno podía pensar que en verdad era la mismísima Ophis, pero con otra apariencia.

El muchacho, aun asombrado y dolorido por semejante hostión, asintió, volviendo a concentrarse. Volvió a coger delicadamente las manos de la muchacha, quien recobró aquel brillo de ilusión.

 _Quisiera ser pirata,_

 _No por el oro ni la plata,_

 _Sino por ese tesoro,_

 _Que tienes entre las patas._

ZASCA

-Prueba otra vez.

 _Cariño, para ti el monte,_

 _Para mí la mar,_

 _Mira para el horizonte,_

 _Que te voy a encular._

ZASCA

-Prueba otra vez.

 _Mi amor, con tantos deseos gratos,_

 _Tantos saltos y piruetas,_

 _Quiero acariciarte un rato,_

 _Esas dos pedazo de tetas._

ZASCA

-Prueba otra vez.

 _Mi amor, sentirás olor a esencia,_

 _Pues me acercaré con gran disimulo,_

 _Y un poco más notarás mi presencia,_

 _Cuando te la meta por el culo._

ZASCA

-Prueba otra vez.

 _Vamos nena, vámonos lejos,_

 _Llámame romántico o ñoño,_

 _Pero me gustaría mirarte a los ojos,_

 _Mientras te como to el coño._

ZASCA

-Prueba otra vez.

 _Todas tus caricias más tiernas,_

 _Las voy guardando en un bote,_

 _¿Por qué no abres un poco tus piernas_

 _Para que te meta tomo mi cipote?_

ZASCA

-Prueba otra vez.

 _Si tienes hambre_

 _Espero que te aproveche,_

 _Porque entre las piernas tengo_

 _Un biberón lleno de leche._

ZASCA

-Prueba otra vez.

 _Mi amor, yo tengo buenas intenciones,_

 _Tú solo has de mover ficha,_

 _Ponerte unos buenos tacones,_

 _Y yo te planto toda ¡mi semillita!_

Aquellas últimas palabras las dijo a prisa y corriendo, pues la muchacha ya estaba preparada para darle otro señor guantazo, pero al escuchar aquellas palabras, esta se detuvo. Ahora su rostro estaba sonrojado.

-¿Tu… semillita? Bueno… eso… eso no está… mal…

-Eso sí, ¿eh? ¡Luego la pienso empujar hasta el fondo con toda la punta de la…!

ZAAASCA

Y ahora sí, una señora hostia.

 **Firma**

 _ **El enamorado**_

¡Cálico Electrónico for ever!


	11. Esto es la bomba

**Título: Esto es la bomba**

 **Fandom: DxD**

 **Rated: K**

 **Esto es la bomba**

Saji y Dulio no eran los mejores amigos. Se conocían, se caían bien, trabajaban en el mismo equipo antiterrorista de la Alianza y poco más. Por eso era extremadamente raro verles juntos. Actualmente se encontraban en algún pub del norte EEUU por motivos que el escritor da pereza explicar.

Ambos estaban tan tranquilos, disfrutando de la bebida, escuchando buena música y con un ambiente bastante agradable cuando Saji vio algo extraño.

-¡Hostias, tío, cuidado! ¡Una bomba! ¡Una bomba!

Su grito llamó la atención del resto de presentes, quienes dirigieron sus miradas en la misma dirección que el demonio, alarmándose y gritando como locos cuando vieron la bomba. Todos salieron corriendo del lugar, pero Dulio miraba al demonio extrañado.

-¿Qué? ¿Una bomba de qué? ¿De agua?

Saji quedó impactado por las estúpidas preguntas del ángel.

-¡De agua no, de las que explotan! ¡Una bomba!

Creía que eso sería suficiente… pero…

-¿De las que explotan? ¿Y cuándo explotan que echan? ¿Agua?

Saji estaba por arrancarse la cara por la estupidez del líder de su equipo antiterrorista.

-¡Agua no! ¡Una bomba tío! ¡Allí abajo!

-¿Ande? ¿Abajo? ¿Abajo dónde?

Señaló colérico.

-¡Allí, en tus pies!

En ángel bajó su vista, pero no veía nada.

-¿Mis pies, dónde? Yo no veo nada.

El demonio juraba y re juraba que le llevaría a un especialista.

-¡En tus pies! ¡Al lado del izquierdo! ¡El izquierdo!

Dulio levantó la mirada.

-¿Izquierdo? ¿Pero qué izquierdo? ¿El tuyo o el mío?

-¡El tuyo! ¡Ahí! ¡Una bomba!

Otra vez la mirada hacia abajo.

-¡Qué! ¡Yo no veo nada aquí!

-¡En el otro! ¡En el otro!

Entonces, siguiendo las indicaciones del Peón, el Joker al fin logró ver el objeto.

-Ahhh. ¡Ostras! ¡¿Esto qué es?!

-¡Una bomba!

Otra vez la cabeza levantada, pero también ladeada, sin entender.

-¿Una bomba pero de qué? ¿De las que echan agua?

Saji estaba por cogerle la cabeza y golpearla repetidas veces contra la barra.

-¡Nooo! ¡Una bomba de las que explotan!

Pi

La bomba comenzó a pitar, cada vez más rápido.

-¿Pero cuando explotan que pasan, qué echan el agua o qué?

-¡Que nooo!

KABOOOOOM

La bomba explotó.

-¡Ostras coleguita! ¡Flipa, ha explotado y ni me he mojado ni na'! ¡Es verdad que no echa agua! – gritó Dulio con asombro. Entonces se fijó en el demonio, quien estaba totalmente negro, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue su estilo de pelo – Ohhh, fíjate, ha quedado hasta planchado y to'. Que tío más chulo, hay que ver.

 **Firma**

 _ **El enamorado**_

 **Moraleja:** vivan los Mojinos Escozios XD !


	12. Cuestión

**Título: Cuestión**

 **Fandom: DxD**

 **Rated: K**

 **Cuestión**

Issei y Raiser estaban sentados en el sofá de un motel mientras que el primero tomaba una inhalada profunda de mota antes de dársela a su amigo. Estos dos habían comenzado su relación de amistad desde hace unos 2 años más o menos cuando el humano lo convocó por error ya que quería perder su virginidad con una súcubo. Pero fue una suerte que Raiser le ayudara con ello. Obviamente no fue el quien lo hiso, pero le consiguió a alguien para ello. Desde entonces ambos habían entablado una relación de amistad. Es en esta ocasión que a Issei le llegó por correo una cepa experimental de mota con tonalidades de chocolate y la quería probar con su amigo.

-Hey, Raiser...- Dijo Issei.

-¿Si?- Preguntó el demonio con los ojos rojos.

-Si viajo a otra dimensión y me follo a una versión femenina de mí mismo, ¿eso sería incesto, sexo normal o masturbación?

Raiser solo lo miro antes de juntar sus manos cerca de su cabeza y hacer un gesto de explosión. Issei solo asintió antes de tomar el pucho y ponerlo contra el dorso de su mano donde apareció una gema verde.

-[Que viaje...]

 **Firma**

 _ **Albert Einstein**_

 **Moraleja:** los filósofos se drogan desde tiempos inmemoriales.


	13. Isekai

**Título: Isekai**

 **Fandom: DxD**

 **Rated: K**

 **Isekai**

Gasper Vladi era un penas, entiéndase una persona tan negativa que sólo de sentir su presencia te daba depresión. Su vida era una mierda y estaba tan harto de ella que había comprado una pistola para suicidarse.

Y allí estaba él, sentado bajo un puente, en un día lluvioso, con la pistola frente a él, en el suelo.

Suspiró con cansancio, cogió la pistola, abrió la boca y colocó ahí el arma. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de jalar el gatillo algo pasó. Un círculo brillante apareció justo dejabo suyo y en un visto y no visto el paisaje cambió.

Ya no estaba bajo el puente, sino en lo que parecía ser una lujosa sala de algún castillo. Frente a él había una preciosa mujer de ojos azules, cuerpo escultural y un precioso cabello dorado peinado como si fueran dos taladros. Bajó el brazo que sostenía la pistola.

-¡Oh gran héroe! ¡El hechizo ha funcionado! ¡Estás aquí! -Celebró la mujer-. Soy la princesa Ravel Phoenix y te he invocado oh gran héroe para que nos ayudes a derrotar al Rey Demonio que nos está atacando ahora mismo.

Nada más decir eso hubo varias explosiones afuera, explosiones que hicieron temblar todo el castillo. La princesa miró aterrada una de las ventanas que había reventado por la explosión y luego a Gasper.

El susodicho miró afuera y luego a la princesa, y entonces habló:

-No.

Y dicho esto abrió la boca, le enseñó el dedo de en medio, y se pegó un tiro. La bala atravesó sus sesos, desperdigándolos por el suelo ante la mirada impactads de Ravel. La princesa se quedó con la boca abierta, no creyendo lo que acababa de ver. ¿Acaso el héroe que había invocado, aquel que supuestamente iba a ayudarles a ganar la guerra..., acababa de suicidarse?

-¡Ravel, los demonios acaban de entrar al castillo! -Gritó un tipo entrando en la sala. Era bastante parecido a la rubia, de ojos azules y cabellera dorada-. ¿Dónde está? -Pero no obtuvo respuesta-. ¿Ravel? -Se adentró en la sala, quedándose quieto al ver el cadaver. Miró a su hermana y luego el cadaver, repitiendo aquella acción varias veces.

-¡Será hijo de...!

XXXXX

Issei Hyodo era un pervertido con cierta obsesión por los senos femeninos. Como dibujante renombrado de hentai, sus obras era bien recibidas por todos los pervertidos, ya fueran hombres o mujeres. Es por eso mismo que cuando fue invocado a otro mundo, como en una de sus obras, su alegría no pudo sino estallar, y con lo visto solo mejoraba dicha alegría.

Frente a él había dos hermosas mujeres, una vestida como una princesa que usaba gafas, de cabellera negra y corta. La otra vestía más como una reina, una sexy y exhubersnte reina cuyos ropajes no dejaban mucho a la imaginación. Su larga cabellera carmesí era lo que más le destacaba... Nah, mentira. Era el par de melones que tenía por tetas.

-Oh, héroe de otro mundo, soy la princesa humanahSona Sitri y te he invocado para que nos ayudes a derrotar a la malvada tribu de los demonios -Declaró la pelinegra mientras dirigía una mirada de odio a la pelirroja.

-Yo soy la reina demonio Rias Gremory, y te ofreceré todo aquello que desees, héroe, si te unes a mi bando. Obviamente mi cuerpo también entra en la oferta -Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa tan sensual que le empinó el miembro sl japonés.

No haría falta decir que Issei eligió bando al instante. Ls princesa, impacatada, detuco el avance del pervertido hacia la reina.

-¡Espera! -Gritó-. ¿En serio te unirás a ella sólo por ofrecerte su cuerpo?

Issei volteó a verla, mirándola con total seriedad.

-Obviamente que sí.

La princesa humana apretó sus labios, molesta con aquel supuesto héroe, pero inspiró y suspiró con fuerza.

-En ese caso yo también ofrezco mi cuerpo.

Issei intercambió miradas con ambas mujeres un par de segundos para justo después ir caminando hacia la pelirroja dejando la morena impactada.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Por qué ella?! ¡¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?! -Exigió saber Sona.

-Pues obviamente ese par de tetazas -Respondió el japonés con toda sinceridad.

Cuando llego al lado de la pelirroja enterró su cara en el valle de sus pechos mientras la reina demonio le acariciaba la cabezacon una sonrisa de victoria. Entonces la Gremory alzó la cabeza para mirar con burla a la humana, pero su sonrisa murió al ver la increíble aura asesina de aquella mujer.

-¡AAAAAYYYYYAAAAA! ¡MUERTEEEEE! ¡ORA, ORA, ORA!

Agarrando una afilada espada, Sona Sitri se lanzó hacia la pareja. Ríes se separó de Issei al tiempo que la morena le clavaba la espada en medio de la espalda al japonés.

-¡MUERTE A LAS PECHUGONAAAAAS! -Chilló Sona con lágrimas en los ojos, aterrando a Rias.

-¡Yo me largo! -Dijo Rias mientras huía de la psicópata.

-¡ORA ORA ORAAA! -Siguió gritando Sona mientras corría detrás de la pelirroja balanceando la espada.

 **Firma**

 ** _El enamorado_**

 **Moraleja:** seguro que michos isekais serían mejores con temas como este. Se están yendo a pique


	14. ¡¡¡Muscle!

**Título: Isekais**

 **Fandom: DxD**

 **Rated: K**

 **¡Muscle!**

Todo el mundo sabía que Sairaorg Bael era un demonio sin el poder propio de su Casa y que por eso mismo se tuvo que marchar junto a su madre. Pero a pesar de ello entreno duro día tras días para conseguir reclamar su derecho como primogénito. Llego al punto de dominar varias artes marciales, aunque estaba lejos de dominar las como lo hacía un maestro, y fue capaz de usar Touki, algo que en principio solo podían usar aquellos que sabían manipular el Senjutsu.

Una vez obtuvo el poder fue a casa de su padre y reclamó su derecho, el cual adquirió luego de demostrar el poder que había obtenido, uno que superaba al de su hermano, un hermano con quién compartía respeto y cariño.

Fue nombrado demonio de Clase Alta y obtuvo sus propias Piezas reclutando a gente poderosa. Y a pesar de haber obtenido aquello que deseaba no dejó de entrenar día tras días para ser el más fuerte en un futuro y reclamar el título de Maou.

El Bael tenía un gimnasio instalado en su casa, uno con lo último en tecnología para el entretenimiento. Las mejores máquinas, un par de piscinas olímpicas, sauna y mucho más. El gimnasio era un verdadero éxito. Pero lo que muy pero que muy pocos sabían era que Kuisha Abaddon mojaba las bragas al ver a su Rey ejercitarse. Le excitaba verlo sudado mientras hacía los sonidos propios de alguien haciendo ejercicio. Y es por eso mismo que iba a entrenar todos los días junto al Bael, aunque en menor medida ya que no quería tener taaanta musculatura como su Rey.

—Bueno, hemos terminado por hoy —Dijo Sairaorg mientras se limpiaba con una toalla.

—Sí, tienes razón. Nos vemos luego.

La fémina se marchó, dándose una ducha y colocándose su ropa, esperando a que el Bael llegara, pero pasaban los minutos y no llegaba. Un tanto preocupada entró en el gimnasio, buscando a Sairaorg. Durante largo rato no le encontró..., hasta que comenzó a escuchar una música.

— ¡Vamos chicos! ¡Es hora del muscle!

 _(Inserte canción_ _Dumbbell Nan Kilo Moteru? Ending_ _「_ _Macho a Name?_ _」_ _by Machio (FULL))_

 _(pd: tiene subtítulos en español)_

Siguió la música hasta llegar a una sala. Ahí para su sorpresa, había una veintena de hombres musculosos, quizás demasiado, la mayoría calvos, en tanga haciendo ejercicios varios al tiempo que sonaba la melodía. Pero su mandíbula casi cae al suelo al ver a su Rey entre ellos, haciendo las repeticiones al ritmo de la música con los mismos sonidos de esfuerzo que el resto..., y también en tanga.

—Creo..., creo que me voy a quedar un rato aquí...

Sus ojos dejaron el trasero musculado de su Rey para fijarse en el que parecía ser un profesor, un tipo agraciado de cabellera corta que también era increíblemente musculoso y vestía tanga, al igual que el resto. Su mirada volvió a Sairaog.

 _Muscle muscle! Kin niku wa muscle!_

 _Muscle muscle! Kin niku wa muscle!_

 _Muscle muscle! Kin niku wa muscle!_

 _Oideyo macho a name? (Mou issetto ikimashou!)_

—Conque aquí está.

Kuisha dio un respingo al escuchar aquella voz a su lado. Para su sorpresa, Rias Gremory se encontraba ahí junto a todo su séquito femenino.

— ¿Gremory?

— Oh, hola Kuisha.

— ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

—Resulta que hemos averiguado que Issei, Yuuto y Gasper vienen aquí de vez en cuando.

— ¿En serio?

La pelirroja señaló al trio, quienes curiosamente estaban al lado de Sairaorg. Tan pendiente estaba de su Rey que ni se había dado cuenta. Pero lo curioso es que los tres Gremory también tenían cuerpos de fisicoculturista… ¡incluso en enano travesti!

 _Muscle muscle! Kin niku wa muscle!_

 _Muscle muscle! Kin niku wa muscle!_

 _Muscle muscle! Kin niku wa muscle!_

 _Oideyo macho a name? (Mou issetto ikimashou!)_

—Incluso Saji está aquí.

— ¿Sona Sitri?

Si. La fría y estratega Sona Sitri también estaba ahí junto a su séquito femenino.

— ¿Dónde tenía Saji-senpai esos músculos? —Se preguntó la más joven del séquito Sitri.

De pronto dejaron de hacer set de ejercicios variados para hacer poses según gritaban los músculos de distintas partes del cuerpo. Revisaron más a conciencia, encontrándose con Vasco Strada, Heracles, Cao-Cao, Rizevim, Hades, Crom Cruach, etc.

 _(Sankakukin! Daikyoukin!)_

 _Kata to mune no kin niku da!_

 _(Souboukin! Kouhaikin!)_

 _Senaka wo sasa eru kin niku da!_

 _(Jouwan nitou santoukin!)_

 _Nino ude ni aru kin niku da!_

 _(Fukushakin soshite fukuchokukin!)_

 _Onaka no mawari no kin niku sa!_

 _(Denkingun! Zenwankingun!)_

 _Oshiri to zenwan no kin niku tachi!_

 _(Daitaikin! Hamstrings!)_

 _Futomomo kin niku da!_

 _(Katai santoukin!)_

 _Fukurahagi ni aru kin niku_

 _Soshite wasurecha ikenai INNER MUSCLE!_

De pronto volvieron a gritar, pero ésta vez como si hubieran obtenido un logro divino.

 _UNBELIEVABLE! (YEAH!)_

Las chicas seguían observando todo a través de la puerta. ¿Cómo todas al mismo tiempo? Como me da pereza no lo explicaré. Lo importante es que luego de celebrar comenzaron a contarse los abdominales…

 _1-2-3-4-5-6 PACK YES!_

 _Mimi wo sumasete kin niku ga orinasu yorokobi no uta ni!_

Y nuevamente a hacer repeticiones, ésta vez de pesas, mientras cantaban con gran alegría, animados por la pegadiza melodía. Incluso el trasero de todas las chicas presentes comenzaron a moverse inconscientemente al ritmo de la música.

 _1-2-3-4-5-6 PACK YES!_

 _Trainingu go wa sanjuppun inai ni tanpaku shitsu da!_

Todos sacaron batidos de proteínas, brindando como si fuera año nuevo.

—… deberíamos venir más a menudo —Sugirió la Reina Bael.

Todas asintieron entusiasmadas.

 **Firma**

 _ **El enamorado**_

 **Moraleja:** no me quito la cancioncita de la cabeza jajaja.


	15. ¡Es él!

**Título: ¡Es él!**

 **Fandom: DxD**

 **Rated: K**

 **¡Es él!**

Y allí estaban, tumbados en la cama luego de muchas sesiones de sexo. Rias Gremory e Issei Hyodo sonreían por el placer sentido durante aquellas sesiones. La verdad es que todo era muy extraño: Issei siempre se acobardaba en el último segundo y eso tenía fastidiada no solo a la pelirroja, sino a todas las féminas que tenía por novias. La frustración sexual que sentía Rias Gremory había colmado su paciencia, así que decidió encarar a su novio.

— ¡Ise! ¡Hoy vamos a follar, y ni se te ocurra...!

— ¡Vamos!

Aquello extrañó mucho a la pelirroja. ¿Desde cuándo Issei era tan lanzado? Pero aquella pregunta desapareció en cuanto comenzaron a consumar el acto. Fue así que muuucho tiempo después (¿segundos, minutos, horas... DIAS... SEMANAS... ¡MESES!?), Rias se colocó encima del Sekiryuutei nuevamente, pero ésta vez su sonrisa era malvada. Chasqueó los dedos y su figura al completo cambió, relevando que no se trataba de Rias Gremory, sino que el...

¡ERA LOKI!

Loki se vuelve muy Loki~

— ¿Loki? —Preguntó Issei con una ceja alzada.

— ¡Fuajajajaja! ¡Exacto, soy yo, Loki! ¡Estúpido niño Sekiryuutei! ¡Has mantenido relaciones con un hombre! ¡Y tú, idiota, creyendo que era esa sucia mujer! ¡Fuajajajaja!

Loki esperaba ver a aquel japonés traumatizado, pero la sonrisa depredadora que mostró Issei le aterró.

—Lamento aguarte la fiesta, Loki, pero yo tampoco soy Issei Hyodo. Yo soy...

El falso Issei chasqueó los dedos y Loki quedó totalmente aterrado al revelarse quién era en realidad.

0_0

Ya en Asgard, Odín, Thor y todas las altas esferas observaban a un Loki embarazado..., nuevamente.

—Madre mía Loki. ¿Otra vez? ¿No te bastó con Sleipnir? Otro bastardo. ¡Ya bastante tengo con tu niña cadaver y tus dos animales! —Gruñó Sigyn con gran molestia.

—Bueno Loki, ¿quién te ha preñado ésta vez? —Interrogó Odín—. ¿Svaðilfari otra vez? ¿Angrboda? ¿Eitri?

—No —Negó con obvia furia—. No es ninguno de ellos. Quien me ha dejado embarazado...

¡ES ZEUS!

 **Firma**

 _ **El enamorado**_

 **Moraleja:** si aún no conocéis los memes de Zeus, entonces... ¡mirad los vídeos de _Destripando la Historia_!.


End file.
